bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 160
London Buses route 160 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Sidcup and Catford Bridge, it is operated by Arriva London. History Route 160 commenced operating on between on 4 May 1938 between Catford St Dunstan's College and Welling Guy Earl of Warwick via Catford Bridge - Brownhill Road - Westhorne Avenue - Eltham Green - Middle Park Avenue - Eltham Church - Eltham Park - Rochester Way - Welling Way. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Catford (TL) garage using AEC Regent ST's. The route was introduced to replace the withdrawn section of route 227 between Eltham and Welling. On 13 December 1939, the AEC Regent ST's were replaced by AEC Regents. On 20 October 1948, the AEC Regents were replaced by AEC Regent IIIs. On 8 May 1963, the Sunday service was withdrawn and replaced by route 160A. On 24 January 1970, the route was converted to one person operation using AEC Swifts. On 27 June 1976, the AEC Swifts were replaced by Park Royal bodied AEC SWifts. On 28 January 1978, the route was converted back to double deck using Daimler Fleetlines. On 22 April 1978, the Sunday service was reintroduced. On 4 September 1982, the Sunday service was withdrawn and replaced by route 160A. On 25 July 1983, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by Leyland Titans. On 2 November 1985, the Sunday service was reintroduced and it was extended from Welling to Bexleyheath (BX) garage. On 3 February 1987, the route was converted to single deck operation with Leyland Nationals. On 8 July 1987, the route was Withdrawn between Eltham and Welling except for school journeys, this section was replaced mostly by new midibus route B16. The Leyland Nationals were replaced by Optare StarRiders at the same time. On 1 September 1990, it was withdrawn between Welling and Eltham and Wright bodied Mercedes Benz 811Ds were introduced. On 2 March 1994, the Optare StarRiders were replace by Alexander bodied Dennis Lances. On 19 August 1995, the route was converted back to double deck using ECW bodied Leyland Olympians. On 15 September 1996, it was extended from Eltham to Sidcup Station via Chislehurst replacing part of withdrawn route 228 and the route was converted back to single deck operation using Alexander Dash bodied Dennis Darts. On 29 July 2000, the route was withdrawn between Rushey Green and St Dunstan's College in Catford and converted from single deck to double deck operation using Leyland Titans and Palatine I bodied Volvo Olympians. On 9 February 2002, the route was converted to low floor operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. On 16 September 2006, it passed to Arriva Kent Thameside operating from Dartford (DT) garage using Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs and was rerouted between ST Mildred's Road and Catford Town Centre via Verdant Lane, Sandhurst Road and Sangley Road instead of direct via Brownhill Road. On 17 September 2011, the route was retained by Arriva Kent Thameside. In January 2012, the Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 1 January 2016, the Arriva group restructured its bus operations, which included the transfer of route 160 from Arriva Kent Thameside to Arriva London. On 17 September 2016, the route was retained by Arriva London. Current Route Route 160 operates via these primary locations: *Sidcup Station *Queen Mary's Hospital *Chislehurst *New Eltham Station *Catford Bridge Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 160, London Buses routes